This invention relates generally to an analytical enzymatic determination of serum triglycerides. More specifically, it relates to a method which incorporates a sequential and/or simultaneous sample pretreatment which eliminates endogenous glycerol and pyruvate interferences and the need for blank correction and a triglyceride assay which employs immobilized enzymes for the detection reaction.